


VID: 867-5309

by keerawa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, BAMF!Castiel, Club Vivid, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Premiering Vid, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an Angel of the Lord and Dean Winchester is his bit - uh, the soul he raised from Perdition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: 867-5309

**Author's Note:**

> This was my submission for the 2011 Club Vivid dance party at Vividcon.
> 
> **Spoilers/Warnings:** Spoilers through mid season 6, including gag reel footage. Warnings for graphic violence and possessive behavior. Could be triggerish for domestic violence.  
>  **Thanks to:** My beta, akemi42, and all the other fans who gave me suggestions many many months ago when I went begging for suggestions of BAMF!Castiel clips.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Supernatural belong to Kripke and the CW, not to me.  
>  **Feedback:** Pretty please? I'd love some, including concrit. If public concrit makes you uncomfortable, email me at keerawa@yahoo.com.

Right-click and Save As to [download](http://keerawa.slashcity.org/vids/8675309keerawa.zip) the 27 MB MPEG-4 from my website or watch the streaming version. People unable to access slashcity can download from [rapidshare](https://rapidshare.com/files/912630726/8675309keerawa.mp4).  


[8675309keerawa](https://vimeo.com/93339826) from [keerawa](https://vimeo.com/keerawa) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
